Economy Class
by nisachara
Summary: Arguing over an empty seat on a flight from Australia to France. AU


**Author's Note**: In which I was given yet another prompt: Arguing over a spare seat on a flight from Australia to France.

* * *

Flying economy class was never a pleasant thing on long distance flights to halfway across the world. Flying halfway across the world itself was a chore. But Shisui had no choice. Or well, that's what he told himself. He didn't _have _to fly all the way to France for his vacation. Actually, that was Temari's idea, so there really was no arguing in the end. She'd said she wanted to go to France, so they were going to France. No questions asked. The downside to this arrangement was that they couldn't find two seats together, and the man in the middle seemed to be fast asleep from the get-go to even ask him if he'd mind shifting to either the aisle seat or the window one.

The flight from Australia to Singapore was, in general, awful- mostly because the guy in between them snored till the cows came home. Not only did the guy snore, but he also had really bad proprioception. Leaning towards the aisle to avoid the man putting his head on his shoulder only got Shisui far enough until the flight attendant had to nudge his elbow with that huge food trolley and excuse herself. The next time it happened, somebody accidentally hit his head with a piece of luggage they were getting down from the overhead bins. The third time, however, Shisui managed to discretely shove the guy to the other side. This continued a few more times, until he managed to shove the man so far off to the other side that he landed on Temari's shoulder.

It was volleyball after that, and for a moment, the two of them stared at the guy in between them long and hard just to make sure that he was alive. How on earth was he not responding to any of this?!

"Is this guy okay?" Shisui stared at the man before shoving that drooping head over to Temari's side.

Temari shoved it back. "Sleeping pills, maybe."

"Ah. Makes sense." He shoved the man back to Temari's side, only to have the guy waver and then fall towards Temari's lap. Shisui snickered. Temari literally kicked the guy back into place. "Or maybe he just wants an excuse to rest his head in the comfort of your thighs~"

That earned Shisui a glare, and the man got an extra hard shove in his direction.

About an hour later, the family seated in front of them decided to set their seats to the reclining position. Temari groaned, kicking the seat in front of her. Shisui sighed as well, but glared sideways at her. _What? _she mouthed at him. And, unfortunately for them, there was no way they could shift their seats back to remedy the discomfort- they were, conveniently, seated right at the very end of the cabin.

"This is all _your _fault," came the seething accusation, teal eyes glinting at Shisui from over the top of the sleeping man's head.

"How is it _my _fault? _You're _the one who wanted to go to _France_."

"_You're _the one who waited till the last moment to book a flight!"

"And that wouldn't have happened had you not taken _forever_ to make up your mind about where to go!"

"You _knew _I always wanted to visit France!"

"How- _What?!_ You also always wanted to visit Switzerland. And Thailand. And Greece. And the Bahamas. And you wanted to try sex underwater when we got to the Bahamas." Oops, too loud. That was a mother covering her little boy's ears and sending Shisui very dirty looks just then.

Temari had to pause. Honestly, _why _hadn't she suspected before? She didn't know whether to laugh or to hit him, though she was feeling like she could hit him more than anything else right now. But there was a lump of human in between them that was getting in the way of her dealing him a mean right hook.

Shisui averted his gaze, picking at the tear in his jeans and poking the skin on his knee, trying to ignore her presence and also prepare himself for what was to come. He was hoping she'd be relatively quiet about it- or at least, wait until they got off at the airport. He didn't even need to look at Temari to be able to feel the incredulous stares he was getting from her, and for a moment, he was thankful for the man seated in between them~

"So you assumed we were going to the Bahamas." It wasn't even a question.

Shisui tugged at a piece of string. "Well... I _hoped_-" That last bit was mumbled, and the rest of the sentence hung in the air.

Temari only had time to roll her eyes before there was an announcement from the captain announcing that they would be landing in a few minutes at Changi International Airport, Singapore. All bickering was put on hold up until they finally landed in Singapore and the seat belt sign was turned off.

...And, curiously enough, just as they were both undoing their seat belts the moment the sign turned off, the man seated between them decided to suddenly... _wake up_.

Both Shisui and Temari stared, then eyed him with the utmost suspicion. ..._How even-?! _How did- _Did this guy fake sleep for eleven hours?! _It was impossible, though. No one could have faked sleep _and _dealt with all that shoving back and forth for eleven hours... It had literally been a volleyball match between them, and Shisui had almost kept count of the score.

But even before either of them could ask the man, he was up and, along with his briefcase, out of the aircraft in no time. Shisui stared at the now empty seat, and Temari stared at Shisui. There was no need for verbal communication: they were obviously thinking the same thing.

It took them a minute or two before they both recovered and reached for their carry-on luggage at the same time, both of them claiming the middle seat for themselves. Temari pushed her bag firmly onto the seat; Shisui set his on top of hers.

"_Mine,_" came the verbal claim then, both in perfect unison.

Shisui, however, wasted no time reaching into Temari's bag and, pulling out her passport, flipped it onto the floor in front of her.

"Hey- _Fuck _you!" Temari bent to reach down in front of her and pick up her passport. Had it been anything else, she'd have let it be. But this was her _passport._

Meanwhile, Shisui used the opportunity to slide the armrest joining his seat to the one in the middle all the way to the upright position and, having done this, quickly replaced Temari's bag in the space behind her on her own seat. She automatically shifted forward, bracing an arm against the front seat to steady herself as the bag slid into place behind her. He then leaned in and put his head down on his bag, making himself comfortable.

Temari, having retrieved her passport and stowed it away in a safer compartment of her bag, proceeded to elbow Shisui on his shoulder.

"_Ow!_" He rolled off to the side- just enough to allow Temari to put her head down in the space beside him and shove him off to the edge and over.

Shisui fell off, got up, mumbled all sorts of curses under his breath, and then placed his pillow on Temari's face.

Temari reached for _his _face, but with the pillow obscuring her vision, found his hair instead. _Much better, _she thought to herself as she yanked two fistfuls of lush, curly hair- _hard. _

Shisui yelped, growled, and finally huffed when he noticed people staring at them, shaking himself from her grip and letting her be. He'd let her win this round.

Rubbing the spot where she had yanked him by the hair, Shisui sat in his own seat for most of the way back. They didn't speak to each other at all for quite a while, and neither made an attempt to, either.

It would be about an hour before Temari began to fall asleep, despite being rather uncomfortable in her position. By then, she had already tossed Shisui's bag under the seat in front of her and had replaced it with both their pillows. Even so, everything about the ride was uncomfortable. And it was annoyingly _cold. _

He looked over at her then and smirked, almost wanting to laugh at how obviously uncomfortable she was.

Yet something about the way she almost tucked herself into her t-shirt and tried to pull her feet up to fight the cold made him stop. Something about the way her brows furrowed slightly in her sleep made him forget what they'd been fighting about. And when she coughed, he stopped the flight attendant passing him by and asked for a bottle of apple juice. "And two blankets, please."

Meanwhile, Temari was _just _getting tolerably comfortable when she felt her pillows yanked from under her. She didn't have to think twice to know who it was, and her eyes opened slowly to let teal glare at obsidian. She would have reached up and peeled his face off if not for that smile on his face... "What?" It was croaked out, her throat dry.

She turned halfway, elbow pressed to the seat as she looked up at him, and then at the pillows resting in his lap. He patted them, and she sighed, managing a little smile as she crawled up to rest her head in his lap instead, stretching her legs out better across the remaining two seats.

Shisui reached out to lay her blanket over her and then pressed the bottle of cold juice to her cheek. It earned him a yelp and a swat, but she propped herself up on her elbow long enough to take a few sips from it anyway.

He looked down at her, and she smirked. "Sixty percent." On the forgiveness bar, that is.

Shisui grinned. "Booked a room at the Ladera."

"Saint Lucia?"

"You bet."

"Hm." Well now. He _was _capable of doing something right once in awhile. Temari grinned as well. "Seventy five percent."

Shisui chuckled at that. "Only seventy five?"

"For now." A smirk.

"For now," he repeated, laughing.

Ten minutes later, he was absently running his fingers through her hair as she slept, his own eyes falling closed only moments later.


End file.
